


boyfriend shirt

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Established Nezushi, Established Relationship, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, boyfriend shirt, boyfriend shirt kink, i can't seem to write anything but established relationship orz, idek when is this set, you can look at this as an au or post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the looks of it, Shion wasn't wearing anything underneath, and the way the sleeves went past his arms, and the hem just below his rear... Shion is such a tease even though he himself doesn't realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boyfriend shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, inconsistent tenses, English is not my first language  
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Read this on:** [Tumblr](http://coldandovercast.tumblr.com/post/137334585893/boyfriend-shirt), [FFn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11733726/1/boyfriend-shirt)  
>  **A/N:** soooooooooooooooo i found my old phone and this fic that i wrote back in 2012 (or late 2011?) was there. (also really creative title yas)

He had spent the night at Nezumi's place. How long has it been since they last hanged out? He couldn't even answer, for it really was that long since they last cuddled each other on the sofa, watching movie adaptations of the books they've read. It was that long since they last ate dinner together, that long since they last teased each other, that long since they last made out... And they're not even sure when they could spend time together again.

Shion woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He was surprised to see the sheets clean, because they were sticky as hell last night. They went on for several rounds because hell, they missed each other so fucking much. And even if they decided that it was time to clean up the mess and take a bath, they decided to sleep naked, so it was a few hours before they could actually get some sleep.

He let out a tiny yawn and stretched his hands. He looked at the clock which read 8:34 on a Sunday morning. He wanted to sleep some more, but he knows that his mum is frantically worried—though she refuses to let it show—even if he told her that he'd spend the night at Nezumi's.

He finally got up after a few minutes of spacing out. The feelings of peace and unhurriedness that the room radiated was highly unusual, because their schedules were often very hectic. Shion looked for his shirt that Nezumi discarded somewhere last night, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He decided to look into the closet and see if he has some clothes there, but after taking out every garment there is, he could only find Nezumi's shirts.

 _‘Why not?’_  he thought.

It was a little too big for him, with the sleeves dangling off a bit. He decided against wearing any pants or trousers because... because he doesn't know. He just felt like it.

"You're finally up," said Nezumi without looking at him. They were at the living room, where Shion found the other lounging on the couch and channel surfing.

"Will you please stick to one channel?" he asked. More like ordered. Nezumi continued flipping TV stations, ignoring Shion's continuing reprimands.

"Just turn the telly off!" Shion irritating said after several futile attempts.

"Why the hell are you getting so worked up over something this trivial? It's so early in the morning and—" Nezumi said, but was cut off when he laid eyes on Shion.

His white hair strayed in several directions. His lips were formed in a pout that screamed anger, but looked cute to Nezumi nonetheless. His arms were folded against his chest. And his shirt was... _oh fuck_.

"What are you looking at?" Shion asked, a bit mad,  at the man gawking at him.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked when he finally registered the image before him.

"I can't find my clothes anywhere, so I wore yours. Got a problem with that?"

"Not really," Nezumi answered with a lecherous smirk. From the looks of it, Shion wasn't wearing anything underneath, and the way the sleeves went past his arms, and the hem just below his rear... Shion is such a tease even though he himself doesn't realise it. And Nezumi wanted to fuck him. Again. Even though they were practically like animals last night.

"Breakfast is actually ready; I was just waiting for you to get up," he said, pushing his thoughts to back of his mind.

"We're not done yet!" Shion cried, following Nezumi to the kitchen.

"Oh, for fuck’s sake, just forget about it!" the other replied, re-heating the noodles on the stove.

Shion sighed. "Fine. I'll let you slide this time."

Shion proceeded to window where the sunlight streamed through the partly-opened blinds. He opened the blinds and welcomed the sun lovingly. He tenderly stared at the view behind the window, his face the poster child of peace and calmness. He leaned on the windowsill, and the hem of his—Nezumi's—shirt jerked upwards, dangerously stopping at just the bottom of his arse.

Nezumi stayed rooted on one spot, completely entranced, lips slightly parted, eyes dark, voice caught in his throat. "Shion..."

The other swung his head to Nezumi’s direction, lips pursed in  a cute way and his doe-red eyes shining. "Hm?"

Nezumi chuckled at Shion’s obliviousness to his… situation. He walked towards the other and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Breakfast."

For now, he’d eat breakfast. Later, well, you know what he’ll ‘eat’.


End file.
